Tricky times at the skate park
by chibi-unicolyon
Summary: Oliver is trying to learn how to sk8 board when he meets chibiunicolyon and she becomes his new friend!


Tricky Times at the Skate Park  
Oliver has never gone to a skate park in his life and his new 2 best friends said he was going to learn how to skateboard. Oliver was nervous. Questions started running uncontrollably through his head...What if I fall and there's no-one there to bandage me up? What if I make no friends and I'm all alone? What if I cry, will everyone laugh at me? Oliver had this edgy look on his face. Tyson noticed this and slapped him on the back. "It will be okay Olli!"  
"That's what I'm afraid of, will it, or will it not?!" Oliver thought.  
The 3 friends finally got to the skate park 30 minutes later because Tyson just had to stop for food at the nearby McDonalds; when they got to the skate park they met Max, Rei, and Kai. Kai and his girlfriend chibi_dranzer were doing tricks on the half pipe, Max and his girlfriend chibi_dracel were chatting with a newbie skater about tricks, and Rei and his new girlfriend chibi_drigger were hanging out over by the rails and stairs but they all joined up with Tyson, Kenny, and Oliver later. Meanwhile Tyson taught Oliver how to balance and how to turn. Kenny installed a balancing device so that Oliver would be safer when doing tricks.  
Oliver had total confidence in himself and he wanted to try going down a ramp. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Oliver took off down the ramp like Tyson eating food.  
Oliver suddenly noticed a cute girl watching him on the side. She waved, Oliver blushed, lost his balance, and fell down. The girl noticed he was hurt and immediately went to help him...Tyson was too busy eating Kenny's Big Mac(1.) and Kenny was looking at a new "ThinkPad's" on IBM.com so they couldn't help their new friend.  
The girl helped him up and told him he should be more careful but Oliver just blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. The girl introduced herself, "I'm chibi_unicolyon!" she said when she was carefully rapping up Oliver's arm in with the ribbon from her hair. "There, are you okay, that was one nasty fall!" chibi_unicolyon said with a look on her face like she wanted Oliver to go to the doctor or hospital to get stitches. "Uhhh...I guess." Oliver replied. But Oliver wasn't okay, he was ready to cry because of the pain but instead he stared at the her with a shocked look. *OLIVER THINKING* Wow!!! She wrapped my arm up in her ribbon and doesn't care if it gets dirty and bloody. She's really kind.  
OLIVER!!!! Tyson and Kenny ran over... *Tyson and Kenny are gasping for air* "Were sorry we didn't notice your accident! We came as soon as Chibi_unicolyon told us that you fell!" Kenny went to check on the device he installed and he noticed it was broken into hundreds of pieces. "There goes another computerized balancing chip" Kenny said with a sigh.  
"I'm willing to teach you a few moves so you won't hurt yourself again" Chibi_unicolyon said with a smile. Oliver nodded. Chibi_unicolyon taught him how to grind, manual, and Oliver's personal favorite the olli. They worked all afternoon on Oliver's new tricks but it was getting late and chibi_unicolyon had to go home soon but Oliver wanted her to stay with him but she continued on home. "Wait!!!!" Chibi_unicolyon turned around and looked at Oliver...Oliver started blushing and playing with his fingers (anime style) "If you want, you can come over to my house!" Chibi_unicolyon thought about it... *CHIBI_UNICOLYON THINKING* Well...he is really nice and I am his friend and I have no where else to go since my home is practically an old alleyway in a cardboard box, a dumpster, on the street, or somewhere dark, crummy, and scary.  
"...hmmm...okay I'll come!!!" Chibi_unicolyon ran up to Oliver as fast as she could and hugged him right there and then. "Thank you Oliver!!! I had no where else to go and I'm homeless and poor." Oliver was shocked that Chibi_unicolyon ran up and hugged him, then Oliver was feeling sorry for her and looked into her sad, crying, eyes and replied "Let's go home" She immediately grabbed his hand and with an anxious smile on her face, ran down the poorly lit, brick road to his castle.  
  
Sentence: Tyson was too busy eating the leftovers from Kenny's Big Mac(1.) Meaning of (1.): Big Mac-(computer joke) Kenny is a computer nerd and Mac is short for Macintosh like the computer (get it) if you don't get it, you might get it later if you're a computer nerd like me you will get it right away.  
  
Thanks to: Chibi_drigger!!!! For encouraging me to do this and helping me set it up!!!!-yes I will write more... and will include you in it again!!! ^_^ 


End file.
